She-Venom A Very Symbiotic Carnage Christmas
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: Six months after the events of She Venom,Emily Brock AKA Venom returns to New York to celebrate the holidays with her sister but makes a difficult promise that she can't keep and to make matters worse her old high school bully Britney has bonded with a symbiote and has become the psycho killer carnage who goes on a killing spree.
1. Your a Mean One Symbiote

**Hello there and welcome back to the a She Venom holiday special hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **November 30**

When friends come to call it's the most beautiful ho..." SMASH! "What the hell!?" **"That was on repeat for two hours!"** Emily Brock was listening to holiday music until her symbiote destroyed the radio. She was now know as the killing vigilante know as Venom. The 15 year old teenage was a normal person until she was bonded with venom which gave her superhuman abilities and gave the symbiote a host to live in. **"When can we go back to eating?"** "When you have some respect." Emily then turned into Venom who was a giant muscular creature with large eyes,fangs,and a long tongue. **You know that's it has been six months since we've met."** Emily then remember something and then shrank back to her human self. "Oh S*it!,cassie!" Cassie Brock was Emily's younger sister who knew about Emily's secret of her bond between her and venom. **"If your worried about her then why don't you visit her?"** "In case you don't remember we have a arrest warrant in New York!" **"Still you miss her?"** "Yes and it would be good to get out of this bunker." After Emily left she had found a small bunker in the sewer underneath. Emily then left and changed back into venom who quickly leaped from building to building until she stopped at the statue of liberty "I wonder how she's doing?" At New York Midtown elementary school Cassie was drawing on her notebook when the teacher came towards her. "Ms.Brock if what your doing is more important then you must show It to the class." Her drawing was herself Emily who was shaded black on one side with a white long eye. Cassie then ate it. She was then sent to the office where she was given a speech by her therapist. "Cassie i know that your still saddened by the death of your mother and the disappearance of your sister but you still have your aunt Anne." "I know." "Try to spend the holidays without thinking about any of that." "Yes." At the New York Psychology center a patient was talking to themself. "Yes your right i must have my REVENGE!" "Be quiet there Ms.Cassidy!" Britney who's biological last name was Cassidy was sent there for murder and continued to have violent behavior and was recently talking to herself. "Well then show yourself!" A large red ooze came out and Britney screamed " **AHHHHH!"** A group of guards came and opened her cell. "What's wrong Cassidy?!" A thin medium red sized creature turned around and saw them. **"Cassidy is gone there is only CARNAGE!!!"** The creature then slashed everyone in its path releasing other mentally unstable patients in the process who then ran outside to freedom as the red creature then turned back into a young teenage girl covered in blood with a scary smile. "Now Emily you will **PAY!"**

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy and please leave a review. P.S sorry for the shortness of this chapter.**


	2. All I want Is You

**Hello there and welcome back to my She-Venom holiday special series hope you enjoy and please leave a review.** **New York**

 **December 2**

Emily was walking around and was surprised by how much had changed since she left. "Wow i never thought that this would be so be beautiful." **"All i see are lights and curly bushes on the ceiling."** "What do you celebrate on your planet?" **"Nothing we just survive."** "Figures." She then grabbed a phone book and was flipping through the pages. "Come on Brock,Brock,Brock... damit!" " **Have you tried your relatives?"** "Oh course!,i think i remember one... here it is Anne Weying!,(and before you ask the answer is no we can't just swing in daylight!") **"Fine."** "Taxi!"- Cassie was sneaking into the kitchen and was about to grab a cookie when a voice said "Didn't your mother tell you not to steal." She turned around and saw her aunt Weying who was wearing a pink fluffy suit with her prescription glasses next to her earmuffs on top of her blonde hair. "Sorry." "I'm joking grab as many as you want." Cassie smiled as her new guardian lived in a large penthouse apartment which was decorated with lights,mistletoe,and a large tree. Cassie was about to thank her aunt when she saw a large muscular creature climbing the window as it shifted into someone she knew. Outside Emily was stuck to Window. **"Well what are you waiting for jump."** "Uhh..." A few minutes later she entered an elevator. **"P*ssy."** "I haven't been that high!" **"From what I've seen you have something for her right?"** "F*CK!" **"I guess not."** She checked her wallet and saw that she had wasted her final bills on the cab. **"Told you we should have taken that money from that drug dealer."** "We don't steal evidence.,oh and can you try to give me something warm?" Emily was now wearing a long black jacket and warm black jeans with black fluffy boots. "Thank you." She then went to the apartment and knocked. At a dinner a young teenage girl was sitting drinking a coffee and then saw a officer sit next to her. "Usual coffee?" "Yes ma'am." "I hate you pigs." "What did you say?" "You little pigs always go around in your little uniforms talking nonstop for hours and hours." "Listen here girl you can either calm down or you can get out of here." "How about **You DIE!"** The girl's hand then shifted into a long red blade and slashed the man's neck. Another two officers came in only to be literary pulled apart as customers and employees ran towards the exit which was then blocked by a large red wall of ooze as the girl shifted into a red muscular medium sized creature and said **"Who's Next!?"**

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you and sorry for the shortness.**


	3. Rocking Around (Update)

**Hello there and welcome back to my She-Venom holiday special series hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

Anne Weying opened the door and saw a young tall teenage girl standing outside.

"May I help you?" "Well i,i just wanted to say that..." "Em?"

Emily looked behind Anne and saw her sister.

"Cassie do you know this..." Emily or in this case Venom shoved Anne and ran towards her sister as they shared a very emotional hug.

"What is going on?" "Oh my God I thought I'd never see you again!" "It's been Six months!" "Cassie!"

The two sisters looked at their aunt.

"You don't remember me?" "No." "I always ran around in circles while you chased me." "Emily?" "Yes."

A few minutes later Anne served then a cup of HOT chocolate. **("The smell")** Emily then drank the entire cup and then burned her throat.

"Emily,always drink slowly." "(Cough) ("we") Known that now!" "Can i talk with her privately?" "Sure?"

Cassie then lead Emily to her room and closed the door.

"Listen cassie im sorry on what happened to mom i really am." "Is it still in you?" "What?"

A long black ooze came out of here back which then formed into a face with long white eyes and mouth with sharp fangs.

 **"She was talking about me."** "This doesn't concern you!" "It does." "What?" "Both of you can change." "Don't you mean Her!" "You Kill and EAT people!" **"My where popular now aren't we."** "You can stay here with me on one condition." "Name it." "Try not to kill and eat anyone until Christmas." **"WHAT!?"** "Quite she'll hear you!,and cassie that's something i can do but." "What?" "She needs to eat."

Cassie then gave Emily a chocolate bar which her symbiote quickly devoured.

"Oh i forgot you like chocolate." "And one more thing." "What is it?" "That you see me at the school festive season this year." "What do you mean by this year?" "You never show up." "Oh right."

For as long as she remembered Emily had NEVER seen any of her sister's performances from school plays to career day which she promised.

"We can manage." **"You want me to go on a diet!?"** "Yes and I'm sure my sister can provide the best chocolate she can afford. "Does it like caramel?" "Uh..." "Oh and i this if what i think of it."

Cassie then grabbed a pair of headphones and played a song which both Emily and Venom heard.

 **(A.N Play Your a mean one Mr.Grinch any version** )After the song ended Emily made a fake smile while her symbiote was screaming in her mind. **"I should rip you apart!"** Emily then grabbed a fog horn and blasted it to her face.

 **"What the F*ck!!!"** "Don't talk to me sister like that." "Girls is everything all right?" "Yes!" "I just wanted to say that it's beautiful that the three of us are together, Amanda would be proud." "We know." "Oh and Maybe you girls should go outside and go well... Do whatever you want." "Thank you."

Later The two sisters were now running around at the Rockefeller center and then sat down.

"(Laughing) I haven't had this much fun since I was Twelve!" The two girls walked more and then stopped at a crime scene investigation at a dinner. "What happened?" "Looks like a large massacre." "We should get going." **"Wait."** "What Is it?" **"The only thing that can cause this would have to be..."** "No please don't tell me that it's true." "What?" **"A symbiote."** "It can't be all of them where destroyed by an explosion." **"Unless..."** "No i am not going to search for this on the holidays."

They then walked away as a figure wearing a red jacket was watching them.

"Oh Emily i can't wait for all the fun we're going to have." **"Me neither now where to?"**

Britney then grabbed a phone book and was flipping then pages and then randomly selected one. "Perfect."

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy and please** **forgive me for the shortness.**


	4. Joy to the World

**Hello there and welcome back to my She-Venom holiday special series hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **December 5**

Emily was having the most annoying conservation in her life. **"You want to retire early!?"** "No,We're just taking a break until next month." **"And every time we stay like this someone will die!"** "Just Relax and eat a caramel." Her symbiote ate but couldn't be calm. **"And what if there is a..."** "La,la,la.. can't hear you!" "Are you done?" Cassie was waiting as she was talking. "I think.?" "Good,now can you help me untangle these." "Sure." After that a transmitter broadcasted a message. "All units be..." Emily then turned it off. "Let's just ignore it." "Okay?" The two girls then continued to make popcorn strings and hung them on a tree with other ornaments. Later Emily was walking in the street and passed a convenience store which was being robbed. **"What are you doing standing there!?"** "I'm keeping my promise." **"She didn't say anything about injuries."** Emily's eyeyes widened. "You're right!" She then changed into her massive muscular form and jumped through the window shattering it and then grabbed the thief who shot only for the bullets to go straight through her. **"Why is it that the earth brought scum like you into this world and yet you cause more chaos day by day!"** She then slammed him into a wall until they were bleeding from the head. **"Your welcome."** She then jumped into the air and landed on a rooftop and said **"Look out scum VENOM is back!!!"** Back home cassie was sitting in her room when Anne came in. "Are you alright?" "Yes but I'm scared for Emily." "Why is that?" Cassie was desperate to tell her aunt that her sister was possessed by an alien but then sighed and said "Nevermind." "Alright well then I'll just go back to filing my work." Emily entered the building and it looked like she had just eaten an entire bag of sugar. "Emily are you alright?" "Alright im fine,I've had the best day of my life,what's that smell it smells good!" "Ok?" Cassie then came in. "Oh cassie i love you so much!,your the best sister anyone could ever have!, we should go outside and make snow angels!" "Im tired." "Ok then!" Emily then went to her room and then stripped down to her underwear,and landed on her bed.

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy and Sorry for the shortness.**


	5. Carol of the Bells

**Hello there and welcome to my she venom holiday special hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **December** **10**

Emily was sleeping when her other woke her up. **"Wake up!"** "Gah!!!" She then jumped and stuck to the ceiling. "Why did you do that!?" **"Need Chocolate!"** "Ugh fine!" She went to the kitchen and grabbed a carton of chocolate milk and was about to poor it into a glass when her hand shoved it into her mouth and she nearly chocked. "Mmm,Bleah!,what was that!?" **"I was starving."** "You are on a diet of no eating people!" **"Yes i know but do have any meat?"** "If i knew that I'd be feeding you,i would have never gone inside." "Emily what are you doing up so early?" Emily turned around and saw Anne. "Oh i was hungry." "(Yawn) Just go back to sleep." Emily then continued walking upstairs when she then was yanked to a wall. ("What's your problem?!") **("I was thinking about going outside and doing patrols,while you do your so called 'holiday shopping'.)** "That's not a bad idea." She then left and went outside.

 **Authors note Play jingle bell rock by Bobby helms until the end.]**

The two then went and started to enjoy the snowy day while they went on "Protecting" the city in which venom went on slamming and breaking people's heads,ribs,legs, and arms in alleyways,warehouses, docks,high speed chases,and banks. When it was over Emily sat down on a rooftop. "That was a workout." **"You said it."** "Now i can calmly ..." "AHH!" "Nevermind." She then changed back into her massive muscular form and jumped down to the screaming and slashed the mugger's face as he fell screaming in pain. **"Here you go."** She then tapped the woman's head and left as she continued screaming on what happened. "When will they learn to appreciate us?" **"Someday."** Emily then walked into a store where she looked closely at many things. "Now i now cassie isn't like other girls so no Barbie dolls, make up kits that kind of stuff." ( **"Then what?"** ) "Well maybe a... O M G!" She then ran towards a display case and saw a VERY advanced camera. "A Canon!" **("A what!?")** "It's a camera that I've always wanted to have." **("I thought** **you were looking for a gift for your sister?")** "Oh right." She then found the perfect gift. **("A necklace.")** "What she wants to be a fashion designer and a model,plus it's Fifty percent off." She then bought the necklace and was walking back home when the symbiote said **"DUCK!"** "Wh.." A Long red ooze grabbed her arm and pulled her up as she landed on the floor,looked up and saw a red muscular medium sized creature that said **"I've been waiting for you."** The creature then swung a large red blade as Emily then dogged and changed. **"Two can fight at that game!"** Venom then punched the creature who grabbed her hands and swung her entire body into the air as it jumped into the air and slammed her to the ground breaking it. **"Who are you!?" "A am Carnage! and i will destroy you EMILY!!!"** ("How the hell does it know my name?!") **"Just concentrate on** **our bond!"** **"Ours is much stronger than yours!"** Carnage then stabbed her chest and yanked Emily away from venom as the necklace she brought went into the air and fell near a open pipe drain. **"Now you will pay for what you did to my host!"** "What?" The red symbiote's face then left and showed a person she knew. "Britney!?" "I'm going to KILL you!!!"

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy. :)**


	6. Fight for your life

**Hello there and welcome back to my she venom holiday special hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

"I'm going to KILL you!!!" Britney's face then shifted back to its horrific red ooze skin.

She then trew Emily into the air and body slammed her into the ground.

"Agh!" Emily then quickly crawled towards her symbiote quickly bonding and become venom.

 **"You are mad!" "Mad me?,please!,after i destroy you i will rip your host open and then we'll eat her organs!"**

The two symbiotes clashed their claws and started to scratch each other until carnage grabbed Venom (who was much heavier than her) and slammed her like a hammer,jumped and smashed into her chest breaking the ground and the two fell into an empty apartment and they were about to fight again when a tapping sound was heard was heard followed by a voice.

"Keep it down there the baby is sleeping!"

Carnage then tore open the ceiling/floor and saw the woman carrying the infant who screamed.

 **"Baby? We love Babies!" "Don't you dare touch her you psycho B*TCH!** "

Venom then tackled carnage who then dogged and grabbed the infant who started crying.

 **"Let him go."** **"Very poor choice of words,CATCH!"**

Carnage then trew the infant out the window of a third floor building.

 **"NO!"** Venom then leaped out and grabbed the infant with it's tendrils.

"Don't worry little guy i.." "AHHH!!!"

Emily then quickly ran back to the room but it was to late as carnage quickly ripped the woman's spine out her body.

 **"You monster!"** **"Now your turn!"**

Carnage then lept at Emily who quickly ran and pulled the fire alarm which caused Carnage to scream.

"I swear Emily you will regret the day you ever crossed my path! until then **Good bye moma!** "

Britney then ran off with Emily giving chase but lost her in a crowd of residents.

"Damm it!" **("Great we lost her!.")** "You have some explaining to do." **("What do you mean?")** "Her symbiote called us it's mother." **("Well um...")** "Nevermind we'll talk about it tomorrow."

Emily then walked towards a drain and grabbed the necklace she bought and walked home Pissed.

The next morning Emily was having an argument.

"You gave my insane school enemy a symbiote,care to explain!?"

 **"Well you see our kind have children but i was special."** "How so?" **"I was one of three triplets which was very rare as we always spawn one every few years."** "And by the time you bonded with me you were pregnant?" **"Yes and the child must have mixed with your spit and landed on her."** "Great! The last thing we need is a bunch of psychotic baby symbiotes attacking people!" **"Don't worry it like i said it only happens every few years.** "One quick question what happened to your family?" **"Well my mother and father are still Klintar bonded to aliens and my sisters Scream and Agony i don't know as i only saw them last when we were taken to earth."** "You have to tell my about your planet someday." **"Maybe."**

Emily then grabbed a sheet of wrapping paper and wrapped the necklace and was about to leave it underneath the tree when she then grabbed a stick note and wrote down something and placed it on the gift.

"Just in case."

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Authors note

**This is not a chapter but I just wanted to say that the story will probably finish in mid January,i originally wanted it to end on new years eve but with this and more stories to come i just wanted to say thank you for all the support for this series.**


	8. A Symbiote Carol

**Hello there and welcome back to my she venom holiday special sorry for the LONG Delay but I'm back at this again and i promise that i will try to make this one a long one and that I'm sorry to say this but this story may end at ten or Fifteen chapter's** **and also this is mostly a dream side chapter.**

 **December 12**

It was about two weeks before Christmas and all over the house not a single thing was noisy except for a symbiote eating a mouse as it's host woke to the crunching noise. "Wa.. A." Emily then saw that she had a dead mouse in her mouth which she she immediately spitted out.

"I told you not to eat when I'm asleep." **"Sorry but back then if i was on a diet how could we have defeated Riot"** "Wait are you rhyming?" **"I believe so."** "Well can you please eat si... what's that sound?"

Emily stood up and saw a large orange circle starting to appear underneath her bed as she was pulled inside. She then started falling into ablivion as she was rapidly flying and spinning around until she saw a butterfly "Wow that's beauti.. AHH!" She then continued until she landed on a wooden floor "Ow." She then got up and vomited as a voice said "Sorry about that but i needed to talk to you about your view of justice." She turned around and saw a young women who was wearing a blue robe that had a golden necklace on her neck and a red cape on her back.

"Who are you and why did you bring us here?" "My name is Stephanie strange and i..." "Wait your last name is strange?,(Laughs) that is the weirdest thing I've ever heard of!" "Be quiet or I'll remove that parasite of yours and..." **"Parasite!?"**

Emily's hands then grabbed the girl by the neck as the rest of her body changed. **"You apologize NOW or i will eat your brains!"** The girl's cape then floated away as it grabbed a book and hit a gong which made the symbiote scream. **"AGH!!! make it stop!"**

Venom then returned to Emily's body. "Sorry about that she's doesn't like it when you call her.. wait how did you know her weakness?" "I've learned a lot about you and your friend." "So your a stalker?" "No im sorceress and i brought you hear for a reason."

Stephanie then opened her necklace reveling a green jewel which then caused them to float in the air and then they were in a hospital. "Why are we here?" "Shh." The doors then opened as two paramedics wheeled in a teenage girl who was screaming in pain while holding her stomach while she was followed by two adults.

"Put her in the operating room!" "It's going to be all right baby just..." "Would you shut the F*ck up mom!" "Amanda don't speak to your mother like that!" "SHUT UP Dad and go away before you give me a F*cking miscarriage!" (Is that my mother?!) (Yes and you may want to look away) (I can handle this in one...) A surgeon then grabbed a scalpel and started cutting her stomach as blood started squirting out. (Oh god Bleh!) "AGH!!!" Soon a cry was heard as the main doctor said "It's a girl."

(Wait i thought that i was born during her college years?) (No you were more of an accident of teenage sex) (Oh)

The room then disappeared and they were in a house as a woman was sitting with a five year old girl next to a holiday tree. "Now what do you say to grandma and grandpa?!" "Thwnk you!" Emily then started to shed some tears

(As you can see your mother liked you all her life.) (Why are you showing me this?) (You'll see)

They then were inside a chapel with a bride and groom as a priest said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." The two then kissed.

(Look how happy they were.) (I know but know here is something more tragic.)

They then appeared in a room where two girls one thirteen and the other six looking from the stairs as a couple was arguing.

"I can't stand your Bulls*it anymore!" "Well maybe if you spent time with your children i wouldn't have to be the only one who's part of the PTA!" "SHUT UP you B*tch!"

SMACK Past Amanda fell to the floor with a bruise on her cheek as she then pulled out her authorized handgun and pointed it at her husband's face. "Get out and never show your sorry ass here again!" "Fine I'm only leaving just to get away from you,you F*cking Psycho!"

The then slammed closed breaking the glass as the children said "Mom what was that?" "Just go to bed." (Oh my God i forgot about that he never came back) (Yes I know but now let me show you now)

They then where in a penthouse and saw that Anne was holding cassie as she was placing the star on the tree and then was lowered down. "Should we wake her up?" "No let her sleep and go get the popcorn strings." Cassie ran into the kitchen table as Ann pulled out a small photograph of two girls smiling in ugly Christmas sweaters and then tears came out of her eyes. "(Snif) Don't cry show." She then left the room and went outside where she then burst into tears for a few seconds until she stood up and walked back in as Cassie can and handed her the popcorn strings.

(Oh my God i just thought that they were friends) (They were twins and also your aunt dyed her hair blonde) (Why are you showing me this?) (Now you'll see why.)

They were now at times square where everything was covered in red fresh blood. (What the F*ck!?) As many red insane Symbiotes appeared and started to eat a dead person's body.

(This is your future your enemy wins and you are nowhere to be found and also they took over the world) (Why did this happen?) (Well like I said you lost and the symbiote spread and infected everything in their path) (How can I stop her?) (That's up to you) Stephanie then opened a portal and then was about to leave when Emily grabbed her leg. (You can't leave me here i promise I'll change my ways!) (I'm sorry but this is were you belong.) The portal then closed as a couple of symbiotes tackled Emily and then started to eat her. (No,no,no,NO,NO

"NO!" "Emily what's wrong" "Huh?" Emily woke up in her bed sweating like crazy and saw Ann holding her. "You just had a nightmare that's all." "Ann i love you." "I love you too dear."

Ann then left the room as the other talked **"What happened?"** Emily was about to answer when she felt something under her pillow and saw that there was a note.

-Sorry for that,i just wanted to show you all your memories of your happy life please forgive me,Stephanie Strange,P.S you may need this-

Emily then pulled out a fog horn.

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**


	9. Wonderful Life

**Hello there and welcome back to my she venom holiday special hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **December** **15**

 **"If you hurt anyone else again i will rip out your organs and shove them down your throat!!!"** "I understand now just please don't kill me!" **"Fine."**

Venom then lowered the man down and said **"Scam!"** He was now gone as a group of frightened Carolers then slowly walked away as Emily then changed and walked as her phone rang.

Hello?Emily can you go pick up your sister for me at the school office?Why what happened?You'll fine out

 **Midtown Middle School**

Emily walked into the office where she sat down next to a parent.

"Are you waiting for someone?" "Yeah something happened to my sister." "Something happened to my daughter."

Soon the principal came and said "Ms.Brock and Mrs.Montana come in." The Two then went inside as they both gasped at what they saw. Cassie was covered in paint while another girl had bruises on her face and a bandage on her cheek. "What happened?!" "Well..."

 **Twenty minutes Ago**

Cassie was wearing an apron helping her teacher paint a wall art and when she left to get a paint roller as as another girl walked towards her and said

"Why are you still here?" "What do you mean?" "Everyone knows that your sister is a killed your mom and you still like her." "That's a lie." "Murderer,murderer,cassie's sis is a murderer!" "SHUT UP!"

The girl then shoved cassie to the wall which then caused a bucket of paint to fall and splatter all over her. "HA HA HA HA you should see your face!" Cassie was now covered in paint and was now full of anger as she then grabbed the bucket and then proceeded to hit the girl in the head multiple times until it took the recesse monitor to yanke her off. "Ms.Brock what are you doing!?"

 **Now**

After a few minutes Emily and cassie where outside walking as Emily gave her sister a mean glare.

"You can't do that." "Says the girl who eats people's heads!" "Ok One that's venom doing not mine and two you have to ignore them." "She insulted you and mom." **("Maybe if i gave her a bit of myself then...")** "What no you are not going to bond with her!" "Uh Em" "Not now." **("Comon just one piece.")** "No." "Em." "What is it?!"

Emily then saw that they had just wandered into an alleyway connected to the Bar with no name (A popular bar for the Criminal Underworld) and that a large group of men had just cornered them. "Stay behind cassie and me and..." Emily then heard a squishing sound as her symbiote had just entered her sister's ear. "Listen we just got lost and we'll just go back around and..." A few people then started to beat her as Cassie watched in horror. "Leave her **AlONE**!!!Emily then saw as her young sister then changed into a short creature with razor sharp claws,white lines on her chest and white eyes as she then leaped on to a gangster and proceeded to gouge his eyes as Emily then quickly changed also.

 **"Listen Just follow my lead and just brake their bones." "No they all must DIE!!!"** ("Remind me to never have kids.")

Emily then quickly grabbed cassie and then lept away until they were far away as they both changed back. "What the Hell was that!?" "I don't know but i just,i just..." Emily then gave her a bear hug as she asked "Can i have the rest of the symbiote back?" "I think it just bonded with me." Emily then pulled out her phone and was about to play a loud noise when long tendrils came out of her sister's body and grabbed her arms. "Cassie this isn't funny give it back now!" "SHUT UP We are now one whole!" She then changed and was pounced on her sister's chest with her claws sticking out. **"Your not Venom WE ARE!!!"**

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy.**


	10. Fighting and Peace

**Hello there and welcome back to my she venom holiday special hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

"Cassie please stop this!" **"I'll stop when you give me the rest of the symbiote!"** "Mask,Mask!!!" She then rapidly changed into Venom and then grabbed her sister by the back and said **"If you don't stop and give back the rest then i will break your legs!"** **"Only if you can after rip the hair of your scalp!"**

They then charged at each other with scratching and bitting and as Emily then grabbed her sister and then proceeded to hit her multiple times until she then stopped ("What am i doing,hitting my own sister and for what?") Emily then changed and said "Cassie can you hear m... AGH!!!" She screamed as her symbiote controlled sister then bit her cheek with her mouth! **"You little B*TCH!"** Venom then grabbed her head and then continued slamming her head over and over until the symbiote went back to it's original host. "Thank God for... Cassie!" Her sister's eyes were wide open as blood leaked from the back of her head.

 **Midtown Central Hospital**

Emily was standing outside the viewing window as Anne came in and said

"What happened?!" "She,she i mean we were ice skating when she slipped and cracked her skull." "Oh my God!"

Soon a young nurse came out and said "She's fine but with that much blood loss and the size of the damage I'm afraid she now has temporary memory loss." "How much has she forgotten?" "Well she knows her own name and yours but she keeps asking for her mother."

Emily then ran off to the bathroom and then burst into tears. "It's our fault." **("What do you mean OUR fault?")** "You gave her a part of you and know she forgot everything that's ever happened to us!" **("Well then that's good.")** "Good? GOOD! You bashed her head!,Everything is now wrong cause of you!"

Emily then quickly turned on air blower and placed her ear into it. **("AGH!!! STOP TO MUCH NOISE!!!")** She then hit the wall as she quickly pulled the fire alarm which caused Venom to scream inside her until SPLAT! a large black ooze was on the wall as Emily quickly trapped it in a plastic jar as it continued squirming inside. "Now look who's the parasite now." She then quickly placed it into a hazard container and then left the room as her old friend was left moving in the jar trying to find a way out. Emily then went back to the hospital room and sat down to her sister.

"Hey your awake." "Yeah I am." "I'm sorry this happened to you." "What happened again?" "You uh... you slipped while you were ice skating and hit the back of your head." "Really oh well maybe next time i should hold your hand." "(Laughs) Yeah,and you may not remember but you have a school performance in two weeks." "Oh right." "AND i promise to be there." "Cross your heart?" "Yes,cross my heart." "Ok"

 **December** **17**

Emily was now sitting in her bed still thinking about leaving her (Friend) as she then walked into the living room and saw cassie snoring on the sofa, she then walked towards her and whispered "It's over there's nothing to worry about." Emily then went back to sleep.

 **Midtown Central Hospital**

A young nurse came into the bathroom and removed the hazard container and then went outside to disdispose it when she saw a jar with a black ooze "What is that?" She then opened it and then it jumped to her face and entered her body. **("Not her but good enough.")** The symbiote then proceeded to walk only for the legs to do a split. **("May need some practice.")**

 **Midtown Middle School**

The principal came in the office went to the secretary and said "Remember to print out out flyers for the school performance." The secretary mumbled a yes and as soon as the principal left she then tried to scream only for a red ooze to strangle her neck as it's owner said **"You do ANYTHING and I will rip your eyes out understand?"** The woman nodded as she showed Britney the school attendance. "Hmm,no,no,not it, here it is Cassie Brock!,now thank you but i lie a lot so goodbye." She then changed and then proceeded to slowly eat the secretary's brain from her nostrils.

And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Rehab and Withdrawal

**Hello there and welcome back to my she venom holiday special hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **December 20**

Emily was moaning in pain as she stood up and clutched her stomach as she then vomited on the floor as blood and stomach acid came out. She then tried walking to the kitchen as then collapsed from exhaustion as she heard her aunt calling her name as she later woke up once again in the hospital. "What happened?" "You fainted and your pulse was slowly fading." A doctor then came in and said "I looked at your x-ray and you have a bad case of organ damage and you have a bad throat infection not to mention you have an unusual case of muscle strains." "Emily are you hiding something?" "What no why would i Ow!" She then hissed in pain as she felt her arm sting. Later she alone in her bed as she was questioned by her doctor.

"Have you taken any drugs and/or alcohol?" "If i answer this will you stop staring at me." "Yes." "Then yes it started before and after my mother died i was just full of anger about something personal so I started taking heavy steroids mixed with painkillers and a bit of weed." "And how did this mixture make you feel?" "Stronger and resilient to most pain and high as a cloud that sometimes i would hear a voice in my head." "It says that you were brought here after an incident?" "Oh that yeah I got so high that i climbed a warehouse slipped and broke a few bones and cut myself on some glass shards." "And after your mother died you ran off and then decided to come back why?" "Well during that time I was gone i kept on hitting it for a long time until i realized about my sister for once and then i came back." "I'm going to recommend a rehab center for you and then..." "NO!,i mean it's nearly Christmas eve and i promised my sister that i would never leave her side again." "Fine I'll just have someone come over to keep you in check." "Thank you."

At night Emily went home and then sat on her bed and kept whispering "I don't need venom anymore,i don't need her help." She then slept peacefully that night and the next day she sat down with her personal rehab trainer.

"So your having trouble with getting rid of your addiction." "Yes I've had this for about a year." "Ok will start with your breathing exercises." "Uh what?" "Just breath in and then release everything you had inside your mind." "Alright."

After two hours of talking and breathing exercises Emily then asked "Um how long are we going to do this?" "Probably up three months." "I can do this." Emily then went sat next to cassie for a short break. "Aunt Ann says that you have a problem." "It's just going to take a while cassie but i promise that i will be there when you perform on stage." "Ok." Emily then went back inside her room and then began to vomit again on the floor. ("What the f*ck is wrong with me!?) She then cleaned it and then swallowed a few painkillers as she went back inside the living room where she continued to talk until it was nearly night as the trainer left the apartment as Emily then quickly devoured her food on the table much to the shock of her relatives and then she went to bed and fell asleep. In the middle of Manhattan a nurse walked into a restaurant and as a employee walked towards her. "Do you need anything?" **Yes water the biggest and fat steak you have and a chocolate pudding."** "Are you alright ma'am your voice sounds deep?" **"I'm fine!"** After everything came she then proceeded to eat with her bare hands stuffing everything inside her mouth. She then fell to floor chocking as a waitress then proceeded to do the Heimlich proceeder and then gave her mouth to mouth as she felt something go into her throat as she then stood up and left as the nurse then started coughing as she said "What just Happened?" The waitress then smashed the door opened it and then walked into the street.

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoyed it.**


	12. Christmas eve Carnage Part 1

**Hello there and welcome back to my she venom holiday special hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **December 24**

Emily was watching her sister sled in central park from a bench while she was taking photos for a make shift photo album as Cassie quickly ran towards her saying

"Can we go now?" "We've just got here why would you want to l... (Sigh) let me guess you got teased for you eye color again?" "Yes." "Listen I'm not going to be here for you most of the time so you just have to stand up for yourself and by not punching people." "Please don't go into a long story about ignoring.!" "Cassie i was just like you and I overcame it." "Did you really?" "Ok i may have attacked a few of my own bullies during elementary school but that doesn't mean that you have to do the same." "Mom always assaulted people all the time." "Just try to ignore them please." "Fine."

She then want back fake sledding on a small hill when a group of girls her age walked up to her and said "Your in our spot." "It's not yours." "Well we're taking it so move." "No." "Well then." Emily then heard screaming as she and Ann ran to see cassie crouching down as a group of girls started beating her with long sticks and stones which lucky didn't break her bones as Ann said "What are you doing to her!?" They then turned around and saw her and ran as Emily then quickly ran towards her sister who only had a few bruises and scratches on her as she was now crying as snot came out of her nose. "Come on let me help you with that." Later after going inside Anne layed cassie on the couch as she went to the bathroom to get a first aid kit while Emily once again sat next to her hugging her. After a few bandages and rubbing alcohol which made her scream more she was resting while Ann asked "Are you still willing to go to the performance?" She nodded a yes she then stood up and started to walk to her room to change while Emily went to the bathroom where she started vomiting more and more blood as she wiped her mouth and then started to burst into tears as she locked herself in her room and said "Am i dying?" She then breathed a bit and at night Emily said that she was going to run a little late but she would make it on time and as they left she started vomiting more blood as she then decided to finally confess.

 **Saint Thomas Church**

Emily simply walked inside and simply sat down as a small chorus was performing as she then slumped and fell asleep.

 **Midtown Middle School**

"Where is she?" "Just go on and I'll be watching you and I'm sure she's just asleep on the sofa bed so go on." Cassie took a deep breath as she then went on with a group of children as they walked towards the stage and began to perform a small batch of songs as a young teenage girl walked in wearing a red blood colored jacket as she simply watched very closely. Back at the church Emily was woken up by a pastor who said "The church is now closed sister." "Wait I've done some things of the unspeakable horrors and i would like to have some time alone please." "I'll give you five minutes of silence." "Thank you."

Emily then walked forward to the cross of Jesus Christ kneeling and said "Listen if Lord i don't know if your hearing me but I've done some bad things for the good of mankind although they were done by my friend who you might see as a demon and i want to ask you to do one thing for me,i want you to give my sister any protection that you can give her and i want you to end my suffering." "The Lord can't do that you know."

Emily then turned around and saw a young nun who walked up to her and said "How are you suffering?" "I'm coughing a lot of blood and i just want this to end." "I told you the Lord can't do that." "I know." **"But i can!"** The Nun then quickly changed into a large creature which Emily recognized. "Venom what are you... Ack!" Her former friend then lifted her into the air and said **"You left me and now I'm going to kill you slow and painful."** She then opened her mouth as she then lifted her claws at Emily's chest and slowly started to cut her. After the performance Cassie was very upset and disappointed that her sister never showed up and that she had promised. "She didn't even show up." "Relax it's Christmas eve I'll make us some chocolate when we get home that i promise you." Ann then hailed a taxi as Ann was getting inside a long red blade slashed her stomach area and then shoved cassie inside and shut the door as the driver turned around and said **"Make a sound and i will eat your heart out you hear me!"** Cassie nodded as she waswas then gagged and tied by red tendrils as the cad drove away as a good Samaritan quickly ran towards Ann Weying and then started to call an ambulance.

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Christmas eve Carnage Part 2 Final

**Hello there and welcome back to my she venom holiday special hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

 **Saint Thomas Church**

"Ack! Venom just listen." **"No this is the last time i will ever see you again!"** "I'm already dead!" **"What?"** "When you left me i started have complaints from my organs and i just came here for forgiveness." **"Well i don't forgive you!"**

She then lifted her into the and then opened her mouth as Emily then quickly tossed a lighter inside her which caused Venom then scream in pain as it lept at her as it's other host simply fainted. "See without me any other person you bond with is just as weak but you've had me for the most longest time so please just rethink this." The ooze then quickly went back inside her and said

 **"Only if you forgive me for eating your organs."** "Wait what are you talking about!?" **"I was getting tired of the chocolate so i was slowly started eating your kidney,liver,lungs."** "Heal me now!" **"Fine."**

She then felt a few squishy sounds as she then felt fine. "And what about her?" Emily then turned around and saw the very unconscious nun. **"We should** **just probably turn her around so she doesn't choke on her own vomit."** "Yeah good idea." After that Her phone rang as Emily then realized that she had missed the whole performance as she then answered. "Oh my God cassie I'm sorry i slept and..." "Oh this isn't her." "What have you done to her Britney!?" "Wrong what have **We done to her** ,come to the Broadway musical theater and maybe just maybe you might see her in one piece. **"You B*TCH!"** She then hung up as Emily then quickly changed and burst out the window.

 **(Now Play Carol of the Bells)**

Emily then quickly kept leaping from building to building as a loud fog horn caused her to fall to the ground but unharmed as she then continued running faster shoving past people and apologizing until she then changed again and then made it as she then entered into the roof of the building as the theater was giving the nutcracker.

 **(You can stop playing it or you can just listen)**

Emily then heard some muffled sounds as she then saw her sister gagged by duck tape and tied to flag pole. Emily then quickly ran towards her sister as she was now in tears. "Oh thank God cassie your all right." "Mmmm." She then ripped off the tape. "Ow!" "Sorry about that." "Behind you!" "Huh?" **"RAGH!"** A large red axe came crashing down as Emily then lept away as it landed near her thighs. She then saw the red creature. **"Hey there B*TCH!,** remember me?" "Britney just let my sister go." "Fat chance now I'm going to see who breaks first you seeing her be mutilated or her seeing you being sliced in half." **("Let me handle her.")** "No i can do this." Britney then charged at her as Emily then grabbed a Wooden plank and smacked her as carnage then opened her mouth chopped on it breaking it as she then grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. "Ok i take that back mask,mask!" She then changed as carnage collapsed to the floor due to Emily's new weight which caused the roof to break as they then fell to the floor. **"You know what they say."** Carnage then simply lifted Venom into the air. ("How is she..") **("Forget to tell you that every new symbiote is much stronger than its parent.")** ("And now you tell me!?") **"The bigger they are."** She then slammed venom into the ground which cracked. **"The Harder they fall!" "Oh it's on!"** Venom then tackled carnage and proceeded to beat her with her giant fists as carnage then swung a large red axe at her face **"AGH!"** Venom then screamed in pain as carnage then slashed her torso and then shoved a red blade into her host as she retracted as Emily saw her impaled stomach. Carnage then changed back into Britney who simply walked towards her and said "See i told you that your nothing but a small weak b*tch." She then pushed the blade harder into her chest breaking her ribs "AGH!" Her eyes were slowly closing as she noticed a loudspeaker system which contained the sound of the building as she then crawled towards it as Britney slowly walked towards her before pressing her shoe on her hand. "Go to hell!" Britney then kicked her in the face as she then changed her arm into a sharp axe. "Any last words?" Cassie who had also also fallen with a bruised leg saw the whole thing go down as she freed herself from her restraints and then slowly and quietly walked near the panel and although she had no idea how it worked quickly grabbed and moved random buttons and knobs and then a small feedback has heard which caused Britney and carnage to start screaming in pain while Emily covered her ears as her symbiote was slowly healing her wounds as Cassie turned it off as she was then grabbed by large red tendrils as carnage then said **"Your dead B*tch!" "Don't call her that!"** Venom then attacked and knocked her into a storage area as they then changed back as Britney then quickly grabbed a rapier. "You know that's a prop right?" As it was sharpened by the red tendrils. "Two can play that game." Emily then grabbed another one as the orchestra was now playing it's next song.

 **(Now Play the Nutcracker march suite)**

Brittney then swung as Emily then dogged and then struck her with it as Britney then swung a hand axe at her. "Ok that's cheating!" "In case you didn't remember I'm insane!" She then leaped into the air and then slammed her axe which broke the floor as they continued fighting "Remember when we did this dance?" "Yeah and you always tripped me!" After a bit more twirling and fighting Emily then quickly rushed forward and slashed her foe's leg as Brittney then swung and slashed her arm as they then went from fencing to a fist fight as Emily then quickly grabbed her neck with her symbiotic hands and started chocking her as Brittney then bit her hand "AGH!" She then grabbed her and trew her into the wall and as she fell Britney then got up and then was changing "Now die you stupid Bit.." TWACK! A large red brick hit her head as she collapsed unconscious as the orchestra ended. Emily then quickly ran towards her sister who then asked "What was that?!" "Uh..." **("Let me help her.")** A Long black ooze then entered her sister's ear and then she said "Tell venom thank you." You could've done that the entire time!?" **("No time to argue your aunt is in critical condition at the hospital.")** Emily then grabbed cassie's hand as they both ran out the back and called a taxi. "Where to?"

 **New York Central Hospital**

Ann woke up in a hospital bed as she then saw her nieces sitting next to her. "What happened?" "You were attacked by a psycho killer,but it's fine you'll recover." She then touched her stomach as she noticed a small scar. "Wounds like this don't don't heal this fast." "Must be a miracle." Emily then quickly turned around and said ("Thank you.") **("No problem.")** They then were talking about tomorrow when a loud yell was heard "BROCK!" They then turned around and saw Brittney strapped to a stretcher yelling there name. She then turned around and saw them. "This isn't over!,i swear this isn't o... BZZZ." Brittney was then tazed and wheeled out of the hospital. "Emily isn't tthat your old friend?" "No but i totally have no idea what happened to her." They then laughed about it as they then stopped and then hugged each other.

 **Christmas Morning**

Emily woke up in her bed as she then walked towards the living room as she saw that her aunt and sister were already awake waiting for her on the couch. "Merry Christmas to you." They then slowly opened everything with care as they had gotten both good and wweird stuff. And as it was her turn she had opened the paper and saw a Heavily advanced camera with special features. "How did you?" "Your sister told me about it last week and i had the right people to lead me to one." Emily then went and hugged her only to feel cold. She then saw that everything was frozen still like someone had just hit the pause menu on a remote control. She then heard a sound and saw a large orange circle starting to appear from the wall as someone she knew came out. "Hello again." "Hi?" Stephanie then simply sat down and said "I'm glad that you changed your mind and saw that your family is important to you." "Is there something wrong?" Stephanie then laughed. "No,no everything in the multiverse is fine." "Multiverse?" "That's not important for you but this is." She then handed Emily a small box which she opened and contained a batch of homemade fudge which was slightly burned. "Sorry about that my friend had never baked in his life and this was his first time." "Anything else i should know about?" "Well there is one thing. She then opened her amulet and the whole room changed as they were in a small apartment as a baby was crying as it's mother who Emily recognized walked slowly towards its crib picked it up and sung a lulaby that she knew from her heart. Emily then slowly began to burst into tears as the woman then placed her infant daughter back inside as she gave her a kiss in the head. They then returned to the penthouse apartment as Stephanie then said "Has a good New Year." "Thanks you too." She then disappeared as she was back hugging her aunt. "Emily is everything all right?" "Yeah everything's good but i have an announcement to make,I'm leaving." **("What!?")** "What why?" She sighed and then said "I've been thinking about leaving New York and moving somewhere else like San Francisco,California." "California,Emily that far from here." "I know but it's been in my mind recently and it's beautiful there and also (Sigh) but i already bought a plane there and i moving in the first of January." Cassie then simply walked back into her room as Emily followed her.

"This isn't just a moving thing is it?" "Cassie listen Britney is someone who will always target me and she won't stop until I'm dead." "Im going to miss you and Venom." "Who said that your going to miss her." **("What are you saying?")** "Im saying that this city needs someone to look after it and you are that person."

She then picked her sister up and then said "Listen to me your scared i know that but you also have to be strong for this." A Long black ooze then entered her sister's body as she was now a medium sized symbiote with a large teeth,white eyes and a large white symbol on her chest and back. "Are you sure that i can do this?" "Yes and im also allowing you to kill them." She then quickly changed and said **"When do i start?"** "How about next year and i only have a few days to train you but you'll get the hang of it."

 **December 31 (One hour until New Year)**

Cassie was in the park wearing a black jacket and pants when she then was shoved by the same bullies as before. "It's our spot." "Yeah now move and go somewhere else." Cassie then stood up and said "No I'm tried of you always talking this spot!" "In that case." The teenage girls then went and proceeded to beat her as a large ooze then quickly changed its host as it grabbed their leader and lifted her off ground. **"Mmm Fresh meat delicious,now if you want to keep your face i suggest that you and your group move."** "OK I'm sorry please don't kill me!" She then then dropped her to the ground as she then changed back looked at the girls and simply said "Boo." "AHHH!" They then scrambled away from her as Ann heard the screams and rushed forward. "Are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine." "Where's your sister?" "I think she was at Times square." They then walked towards the location.

 **Times Square**

"Yeah Ann I'm here and it's only about a half hour until new year,what's that noise it's um.. some muffled sound of people yeah that's it ok I'll wait for you and cassie." She then hung up as she then turned around towards a man tied up in black webbing stuck to the new year's eve ball as Emily changed and said **"I would let you live if it weren't for your crime** **you Rapist!"** She then leaped from building and then landed with a crash as she then walked towards the crowd as she then went and found her family as they then braced for the New Year. **"Five,four,three,two,one."** The ball landed with a small SPLAT as the noise was muffled by the fireworks and cheers as it was now the New Year as Emily then said "I have to catch up with the plane." "Be safe." "I will." She then ran off and when she was out of sight she then changed into Venom who was leaping with heavy stomps. **"So are we really going to California?"** ("Yeah and my sister can handle herself.") **"If you insist."** Venom then continued running and launching herself Into the air as they were going to start a new adventure.

 **And that is the final chapter complete hope you liked this series and hope for more to come until next time.**

 **Outer Space NASA Space Station**

A group of astronauts were in the research room examining a meteor that had landed and as the main scientist was examining it the rock broke realising five oozes of different colors purple,yellow/red,green,brown and grey as they then leapt at the main crew and silent screams weren't heard until the radio was activated. "Mission control this is Donna Diego we need access to the... AGH!,AH!,(Moans) main shuttle." (Access granted to crew") "Thank you." Donna then moaned in pleasure as she then changed into a large yellow creature that then spoke. **"Yes this will do nicely."** The other symbiotes then joined the important conversation as the main one said **"Look at you two you are just strong as your little sister."** **"Yes and Now we must destroy that traitor and it's host."**


End file.
